In recent years, with the rapid development of global economy, there is a significant increase in energy demand, causing an increasingly prominent contradiction between energy supply and demand. Therefore, energy saving is becoming more and more important. Nowadays, domestic control and operating methods of road lighting are the dedicated control line, the control line with a load, the timing control, and other control methods. However, most of the traditional control methods of road lighting focus on control or timing control. This results in loss of energy. Photo control is a well-known method used for energy saving. The principle of photo control is that, based on changes of the photosensitive component with respect to changes of the intensity of the light source, the on/off of the lighting power supply is controlled, so as to achieve the most efficient energy control of the lighting power supply. Also, the photocontrol is mounted outside the road lamp, using a quick plug installation, which enables the operation without cutting off the electricity. It only needs one person to install or replace, and only a few minutes to complete, lowering the maintenance costs greatly.
With LED (Light-Emitting Diode) road lighting being widely used, the photocontrol and LED lighting are the two engines of the road lighting system for saving energy and reducing energy consumption. The photocontrol is on the top end of the lighting, and on the front end of a driving power, which has the characteristic of easy and quick replacement. Since the LED road lighting and the photocontrol are particularly sensitive to overvoltage and surge current, without reliable protection measures, an entire road lighting system can be paralyzed by the thunderstorm or thunder overvoltage, which brings significant economic losses and potential safety risk. Thus, the surge protection device has become the necessary device for the photocontrol, LED driving device, and LED Light anti-surge.
When the surge protection device performs the security responsibilities to protect the photocontrol. LED driving device, and LED Light, under a long-time surge attacks, it is likely to be damaged and needs to be replaced frequently. At present, most of the surge protection device of the LED road lighting is mounted inside the lamp, while the LED road lighting is usually mounted on the upper end of the light pole which has a height of 5-10 m. Therefore, the installation and replacement of the surge protection unit require the use of lift trucks to perform elevated work. Moreover, the replacement of the surge protection device can only be performed in a power-cut status, which takes as long as one hour. Thus, the cost of installation and maintenance is high, and operational safety of staff responsible for installation and maintenance is low.